


All The Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Erin gets barfed on... again.





	

“Why do they keep barfing on me?”

Erin knows she sounds whiny but she can’t help it, this is the ninth time in a month she’s been projectile vomited on by a ghost girl. She is shivering even as she lets Holtzmann strip her, no longer caring that she is naked... she only wants to get the goo off. 

Holtzmann smiles, shrugging slightly before throwing the ghostbusting outfit into a washbin, moving to make the shower warmer, guiding Erin under the shower and replying calmly. 

“Obviously the ghost girls love you...”

She is smirking slightly, unable to stop herself teasing Erin. 

“Can’t much blame them, babe...”

Erin sighs, turning to shoot Holtzmann a look, before smiling slightly. 

“Well, at least one living person also does...”

“Always.”

Holtzmann smiles slightly.

“Now, get yourself clean, we got a home to go to...”


End file.
